The Game
by Nytshayd
Summary: She's the Heartbreaker.He's the Player.They meet and sparks fly.But the problem is,they're playing the Game. Contestshipping,Pokeshipping,Ikarishipping & Gary x OC


Hey People!

This is my second fanfic and my best for sure. Read till the end please!

Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me. The songs I Don't give a damn, Bad Boy & Never Underestimate a Girl belong to Avril Lavigne, Cascada, &Vanessa Hudgens respectively.

The Game

Chapter 1

May Maple weaved in and out of the crowds of Midnight Life, her hips slightly moving to the music. People's eyes were on her every second, taking in her every move and groove.

She wore a red and white spaghetti strapped top and black shorts. She had a red bandana tied in its normal position, preventing her bangs from falling into her eyes (1). Her pokeballs were hanging on the signature belt that the heartbreakers wore. Her belt was red in color. She wore a silver necklace with a sapphire as a pendant.

After taking her seat the bartender came up. Tom was a nice guy; slick and was currently having a girlfriend of two years, Caspian

"The usual 'breaker? "

"Yeah, just don't spike it this time"

"For the others as well? "

" Fine."

"Four fizz pops comin' right up"

She sighed as she leaned back, her eyes scanning the crowd .The music was blaring through the speakers, immediately demanding her attention. A smirk came up on her face when she saw who was singing.

Everytime you go away

It actually kinda makes my day

Everytime you leave

You slam the door

You pick your words so carefully

You hate to think you're hurting me

You leave me laughing on

The floor

Dawn Berlitz was having the time of her life swaying with the music and practically dissing guys. Of course they wouldn't notice if it was Dawn singing. She wore a black tank top and miniskirt with hot pink bows running along the side topping it with a black choker. Her pokeballs were hanging on the signature belt in pink.

Cause I don't give it up, I don't give a damn

What you say about that

You know I don't give it up, I don't give a damn

What you say about that

You know I'm not gonna cry, about some stupid guy

A guy who thinks he's all that

I thought we were just hanging out

So why'd you kiss me on the mouth

You thought the way you taste

Would get me high

You went to all your friends to brag

Guys are always such a drag

Don't you know the reason that I kissed you was to

Say goodbye

She tilted her head up and raked her lips with her teeth making every boys eyes drift there . She was the seducer of the group, the one that attracted boys with her body. Yet one couldn't call her a slut for she had shame. A silver necklace was revealed handing from her neck and the pendant was a single cobalt .

Cause I don't give it up

I don't give a damn what you say about that

You know I don't give it up

I don't give a damn what you say about that

You know I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy

A guy who thinks he's all that

Hanging hanging out, I am simply

Hanging hanging out, I am simply

Hanging so why'd you kiss me on the mouth?

Don't you know that I...

I don't give a damn about you

I won't give it up not for you

I don't give a damn about you

I won't give it up not for you

I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy

A guy who thinks he's all that

I don't give it up

I don't give a damn what you say about that

You know I don't give it up

I don't give a damn what you say about that

I don't give it up

I don't give a damn what you say about that

You know I don't give it up

I don't give a damn what you say about that

As she finished the song a cheer rose up deafening May. Dawn gave one last wave and a wink before passing the mike to another member of the Heartbreakers, Mia Tenshi

Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

Mia's voice was lilting and soft yet one could detect nervousness in it. They couldn't blame her, everyone was nervous the first time around .She had white - blond hair with pink streaks and aquamarine eyes .She wore a baby blue v - neck top which hugged her curves and a white knee length skirt . Her hair was long and to the hips, tied in a plait .

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

Her voice slowly got stronger and started getting the edge that it needed. She was the clueless one, the one that attracted boys with her innocence .She had the signature belt in baby blue from which her poke balls hung and a silver necklace with an aquamarine as the pendant.

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

As she finished the song another loud roar rose up .The people here would support her no matter what. She was a part of the heartbreakers and they trusted her, even if she wouldn't tell them about her past. Clearly embarrassed she passed the mike to Misty Waterflower who immediately began singing.

It takes a girl to understand

Just how to win

She knows...She can

I think it's clear

Who wears the pants?

What boy...could stand...a chance?

_[Vamp]_

She makes it look easy

In control completely

She'll get the best of you...every single...time

Thought by now you'd realize you should

_[Chorus]_

Never underestimate a girl

Gets anything she wants

She's never gonna stop

(You know it...we know it)

Never underestimate a girl

She's always got a plan

The world is in her hands

Misty was having fun, singing about girl dominance. What else could you expect from a girl like her?

She wore tan, baggy pants and cream sleeveless top which stuck to her like a second skin. She had the belt in the color orange.

She got the lipstick

Puts it together

Boys have it good

But girls have it better... (Watch out)

Your secretary might

End up your boss

Whether you...really like it...or not

_[Vamp]_

She makes it look easy

In control completely

She'll get the best of you... every single...time

That's right...no no no you should

_[Chorus]_

Never underestimate a girl

Gets anything she wants

She's never gonna stop

(You know it...we know it)

Never underestimate a girl

She's always got a plan

The world is in her hands

She was the tomboy, the tough girl of the group. She wasn't scared of kicking boy's fact she was only scared of one thing and that was …….bugs. Sure she got a bit over her fear yet those things freaked her out. She wore the silver necklace with an opal at the end (2)

She might be the president

Make all the rules

Don't try to win the game

You're only gonna lose

Now girls you know we got it

Got it going on

We've been trying to tell them all along

Listen up guys

Take a little sound advice

_[Chorus]_

Never underestimate a girl

Gets anything she wants

She's never gonna stop

(You know it...we know it)

Never underestimate a girl

She's always got a plan

The world is in her hands

Like always a cheer rose up. This time, though, she passed the mike to a woman in her mid-thirties with orange hair , Caspian

"Sadly, our weekly entertainment's over, so let the dances start!"

May laughed at the enthusiasm of the MC and let her eyes rake the crowds for her best friends. She spotted them coming and waited patiently for them to take their seats.

"Hey May, Some girls were talking about a group of drop dead gorgeous guys in the club today."Dawn stated."We better catch them quick, you know. We haven't had any..…fun for a while"

"There's no need of us looking for them" Mia interjected softly.

"For they'll come to us "Misty completed the sentence

We are glamorous, we are pretty. We are what every boy wants.

We are the_ heartbreakers_. We pretty much do what the name means.

_________________________________A 100 Angels _________________________________________

Please Review !

(1) Their Hairstyles are the ones they wear in the anime .

(2) Did you notice that her eyes are greenish – bluish – grey in certain parts of the anime ?If you know any gemstone that matches. Please review and inform me.

I'm sorry about the fact that there's no oldrivalshipping . I just cant work with leaf.

- A 100 Angels

Next time:

_The Heartbreakers meet the Players and a bit of Mia's past is revealed. What connection does she have with Drew, the Player? Stay connected to find out !_


End file.
